Centimotus Maximum !
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Recueil de textes de 100 mots, principalement axés sur les Maraudeurs (mais pas que, on y trouve aussi Harry, Neville, Albus, Severus, liste non exhaustive !). Genres et ratings variables, gen, het et slash possible, précisions à l'intérieur.
1. L'importun du foyer

Ceci se veut une compilation hétéroclyte de textes de 100 mots pile (je crois avoir enfin trouvé le format idéal d'écriture pour moi !) écrits pour diverses communautés.  
Après hésitation, je préfère les publier dans des entrées séparées, au cas où certaines feraient suite ou précéderaient d'autres. Ce sera plus simple pour vous y renvoyer.

Dis/claimer pour l'ensemble de ce recueil : l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n'en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

* * *

Personnages/Couples : Sirius/Remus, James  
Rating : PG-13/T  
Défi : Grossesse, pour hp-100-mots sur LJ

_L'importun du foyer_

Dans d'un opaque nuage de fumée verte, James surgit dans l'âtre comme un Epouvantard de sa penderie, perturbant l'atmosphère feutrée du salon dans lequel il fait irruption.  
« Sirius ! Remus ! Je vais être papa ! Où est Peter ? Lily est en enceinte ! Youhou ! »  
Un battement de paupières, une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et James laisse ses amis interdits sur le canapé, la robe de l'un plus que retroussée, le col de l'autre trop entrouvert pour camoufler la peau rougie de morsures et de baisers.  
« Il a remarqué, tu crois ? »  
Sirius hausse les épaules.  
« Bah ! Où on en était, déjà ? »


	2. Le fantôme du souvenir

Personnages : Remus, Harry  
Rating : G/K  
Défi : Portrait, pour hp-100-mots sur LJ  
Note de l'auteur : dans ma tête, se situe pendant _Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ mais avant les révélations sur ce qui s'est réellement passé 12 ans plus tôt.

_Le fantôme du souvenir_

Quand Remus regarde Harry, c'est Sirius qu'il voit. Parce qu'Harry est l'indéniable portrait craché de son père. (À l'exception des yeux ; Harry a hérité de ceux de sa mère.) Impossible de ne pas retrouver James dans cette tignasse sombre et désordonnée, dans ce sourire lorsqu'il se tourne vers ses amis, dans cet incroyable courage qui flirte tant avec l'inconscience…, dans cette pulsion de lui faire jouer la voix de la raison, à laquelle Remus ne peut échapper. Et partout où allait James, Sirius se trouvait.  
Quand Remus regarde Harry, c'est Sirius qu'il cherche des yeux.  
Et puis, il se souvient.


	3. Négatif

Personnages : Remus, Harry  
Rating : G/K  
Défi : Portrait, pour hp-100-mots sur LJ

_Négatif_

Il avait détruit toutes leurs photographies ; vain espoir d'effacer de sa mémoire les années de joie, peut-être, trop brèves dans une vie, quelques heures à peine passées avec des amis. Comme si faire disparaître leurs portraits aurait estompé la douleur de leur perte : James, Peter, Lily… Sirius. Longtemps ce nom avait engendré une autre forme de souffrance.  
Aujourd'hui, Peter est un traître, Sirius perdu une seconde fois. Il ne reste plus qu'Harry, à qui il ne reste plus personne. Remus n'a plus que des rêves oubliés, et pas même une photo à lui offrir en souvenir des jours heureux.


	4. Coeur perdu

Défi : Perdu  
Personnages : Remus, Sirius  
Rating : petit PG-13/T

_Cœur perdu_

I.

Dernier éveillé dans l'obscurité du dortoir, Remus attend. Étendu sous des draps qui lui tiennent trop chaud mais sans lesquels il a froid, il gît les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur languissant. Il envie le sommeil de James, bercé par les ronflements de Peter assourdis par un sort. Il aimerait ne pas penser à l'absent dont il guette le bruit des pas malgré lui, aimerait rendre réelle l'indifférence qu'il affiche de jour, effacer l'intérêt qu'il feint de nuit. Il aimerait égarer pour de bon ce cœur perdu qui repose entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ignore le détenir.  
Remus attend.

* * *

II.

Enfin, l'ombre de Sirius se faufile dans la chambre. Inaccessible, ténébreux Sirius, qui a toujours été trop beau pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué en magie. Même dans le noir, Remus peut le voir. La pleine lune est proche et ses yeux se sont accoutumés à la pénombre.  
À pas feutrés, Sirius rejoint son lit. Même dans la nuit, Remus peut le sentir. La pleine lune est trop proche et son nez a toujours su le distinguer dans la foule. Plus que jamais, Sirius porte ce soir le parfum des illusions perdues. Marqué par une autre, son odeur ne lui appartient plus.

* * *

III.

Les cheveux noirs de Sirius brillent sous le rayon d'une lune haïe. Il se déshabille. L'éternité se fige.  
Sirius se glisse entre ses draps comme il a dû se glisser plus tôt d'une toute autre façon. Le soupir qu'il pousse est peut-être identique à celui qu'il aura exhalé alors. Il exsude d'énergie et d'une satiété intolérable. À contrecœur, Remus roule sur le côté. L'affliction qui pèse sur sa voix est masquée par le chuchotement.  
« Alors ? »  
Le sourire de Sirius est plein de dents.  
« Encore mieux que ce qu'on en dit. »  
Remus meurt un peu plus.


	5. Convocation

Les nuits du FoF est un jeu d'écriture où un thème est donné toutes les heures ; les participants ont alors 60 minutes pour y répondre. Les textes improvisés doivent être postés dans la foulée.  
Je vous conseille donc de revenir d'ici 48h, pour me laisser le temps de dormir, me relire et repérer les fautes que je ne vois pas car mes yeux se ferment de sommeil !

* * *

Thème : Invitation, pour la nuit du FoF du 4 mai 2012  
Personnages : Remus  
Rating : K

_Convocation_

Le sourire de sa mère vacille lorsqu'elle lui tend la lettre. Remus hésite à la prendre, comme s'il allait s'y brûler. Il peine à y croire. Il pense à une mauvaise blague mais qui s'amuserait à ses dépends ? Remus ne connaît pas d'autres sorciers que ses parents.

Il la tourne entre ses doigts un long moment. Il sait déjà ce qu'elle contient, sa convocation à Poudlard. Mais ce qu'elle représente est impossible à appréhender pour son jeune esprit. Déjà, la peur l'assaille.

Et s'il ne l'ouvrait pas ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, il conserverait intact ce moment où quelqu'un l'a accepté.


	6. Bandages

Thème : Bande, pour la nuit du FoF du 4 mai 2012  
Personnages/Couples : James, Sirius, Peter, Remus  
Rating : K+

_Bandages_

I.

Peter est un garçon balourd, se dit James en observant son camarade verser gauchement dans le chaudron les ingrédients de la potion d'herbicide que le Pr Slughorn leur a demandé de préparer. Mais aussi pataud soit-il, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de la maladresse de Remus. _Personne_ ne rivalise avec Remus. Parfois, James se demande si son condisciple ne leur cache pas des origines momies : pas un mois ne se passe sans qu'il ne récolte de nouveaux bandages, en particulier aux mains et aux bras. Le plus extraordinaire reste sans doute que personne ne le voit jamais se blesser.

* * *

II.

James jette un coup d'œil à Sirius mais ce dernier est occupé à mesurer la bonne quantité de jus de Horglup. Cependant, James sait que lui aussi a remarqué les bandes qui couvrent parfois Remus de la tête aux pieds. Difficile à manquer quand on partage le même dortoir ! Les deux amis en ont déjà parlé : Sirius voudrait le confronter mais James y est opposé. Remus est un garçon introverti et laborieux à apprivoiser. Il esquive les questions et détourne toujours l'attention. S'ils insistent, James craint de le voir se replier. Pourtant, il brûle de percer le mystère qu'est Remus.


	7. De sursis en compromis

Personnages/Couples : James Potter, Lily Evans, le reste des Maraudeurs  
Rating : K  
Défis : Sursis (I) et Compromis (II)

* * *

_De sursis en compromis_

I.

Plein de sollicitude, Sirius tapa amicalement dans le dos de James.

« Là, là, c'est fini, rassura-t-il. Mets bien la tête entre les genoux. Respire.

— Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu as crié sur Lily Evans devant tout le monde. Je suis très fier de toi.

— Elle va me tuer… » gémit l'homme en sursis.

Avec peu de compassion (mais beaucoup d'amusement), Remus signala : « Si elle en avait l'intention, ce serait déjà fait, je crois.

— Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps ! J'ai fui avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir !

— Un véritable Gryffondor », railla Peter.

* * *

II.

Penché sur la répartition des tours de ronde des préfets de l'année, James manqua de s'arracher les cheveux. L'avantage, c'était que sa nouvelle fonction de préfet-en-chef garantissait l'absence de conflit entre l'emploi du temps de Remus (et du sien) avec les pleines lunes. Hélas, tenir compte des entraînements de Quidditch et divers clubs de tous pour parvenir à un compromis s'avérait bien plus ardu qu'anticipé.

« James ? »

Il leva des yeux de chouette sur Lily et cilla lentement. Evans l'avait appelé par son prénom !

« Je vois que tu t'es déjà mis au travail… Tu me montres où tu en es ? »


	8. Routine

Personnages/Couples : Remus, Sirius  
Rating : K+  
Défis : Routine (I-II-IV) et Trahison (III)

* * *

_Routine_

I.

Sirius et lui n'ont jamais connu la routine. Il y a eu les mensonges éhontés tout d'abord, puis la mise devant le fait accompli en deuxième année. Les cachotteries de ses amis dès la troisième, les prémices de la Carte en quatrième, pour détourner l'attention. L'accomplissement d'une dévotion folle à son égard au cours de la cinquième année et en sixième, la fin de tous les secrets. Les trahisons, pardonnées trop vites peut-être, les premiers baisers, la découverte de l'autre, sans plus aucune barrière mais avec toujours plus de compromis et puis, la fin d'une scolarité, la fin d'une ère.

* * *

II.

Ensuite est venue la lente dissolution de leur petit groupe, reniée par tous. Loin des quatre murs qui rapprochent, la vie qui s'ouvre devant eux est pleine de pièges insidieux. Ils restent soudés au début mais il y a le mariage, le bébé, le métier des uns, la pauvreté de l'autre. La guerre. Les doutes plantés par petites touches si bien que même en vivant ensemble, ils se retrouvent pire que des ennemis : des étrangers. Le silence devient leur langage quotidien, les regards dans le dos comme autant de dagues, un rituel dont ils pensent que l'autre n'a pas conscience.

* * *

III.

Et enfin, si peu de temps après en avoir fini avec l'enfance, il y a la trahison inconcevable et que rien ne pourrait racheter. Le temps se fige, ils restent seuls survivants, seuls alors chacun avec son jugement, sa condamnation.

Seul.

Puis l'impensable se produit : le sablier reprend son cours, la vérité est dévoilée, le véritable traître se révèle. Sa fuite inopinée écourte leurs retrouvailles à une trop brève embrassade et une poignée de mots. C'est l'exil, la distance, les non-dits qui font à nouveau souffrir mais différemment, le temps volé lorsqu'ils le peuvent. Tout se fait dans la précipitation.

* * *

IV.

La mort de Sirius le prend par surprise. Il y assiste aux premières loges, la vit dans un état second. S'il parle, bouge encore, c'est qu'un automate habite à présent son corps. Il sait, cette fois, qu'il n'y a plus de sablier : celui-ci s'est fracassé, son sable répandu au sol.

Enfermé à Azkaban, Sirius avait été comme mort à ses yeux. Avec le Voile, c'est sur Remus que sont lâchés les Détraqueurs. Il n'y aura plus jamais de jours heureux.

Bénis soient ces gens qui se plaignent de la routine s'abattant sur leur existence. Ils ignorent tout de leur chance.


	9. Out of confort zone : Être égaux

Titre : Être égaux  
Personnages/Couples : Neville / Severus  
Rating : T  
Défis : UA et Hors de ma zone de confort d'écriture (personnages, crossgen)  
(Sarah, si tu repasses par ici, c'est en cherchant avec quels personnages je pourrais me défier de la sorte que j'ai repensé à ton pseudo... Ne t'attends pas à ce que je récidive, ceci dit !)

* * *

_Être égaux_

I.

Neville lisse sa robe de sorcier, soucieux du moindre faux pli. C'est une seconde impression qu'il ne veut pas rater. Il guette le passage du sous-directeur avec la nervosité de l'élève qu'il n'est plus.

« Ah ! Severus ! » l'appelle-t-il comme celui-ci passe devant lui.

Des yeux intransigeants se posent sur lui. Neville frissonne.

« Londubat…

— Allons, nous sommes collègues de travail. Appelle-moi Neville. »

Severus renifle. Neville l'observe s'éloigner, pensif. Dire qu'un jour, cet homme l'a terrifié. Aujourd'hui, c'est Neville qui le met mal à l'aise. Il sourit, le rattrape.

« Severus ! Si tu as besoin… d'_ingrédients_, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ma serre ! »

* * *

II.

Il lui dit : « Je suis trop vieux pour toi ».

Neville entend ce tutoiement qu'il a lutté pour obtenir et jubile. Lorsqu'il l'approche, Severus se drape dans toute sa dignité, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de lui, Neville Londubat !

La sensation est exaltante mais Neville cherche avant tout une relation d'égal à égal.

« Tu n'es pas si vieux.

— J'ai vingt ans de plus que toi !

— Ce n'est rien pour des sorciers !

— Je pourrais être ton père ! Cesse de rire ! J'ai été en cours avec tes parents !

— Me parleras-tu d'eux ?

— Sois sérieux !

— Sérieux ? Je le suis toujours puisqu'il s'agit de toi. »


	10. De miel et de sang

Personnages/Couples : James Potter, Albus Dumbledore  
Rating : K+  
Défi : Miel

* * *

_De miel et de sang_

I.

D'un geste silencieux de la tête, James refusa la coupelle de Mielabeilles que lui proposa Albus Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, un bureau dans lequel il avait plus d'une fois été convoqué par le vieux sorcier du temps de sa scolarité. Ce jour-là, il avait emprunté la cheminée pour s'y rendre, suite à l'invitation de son ancien professeur.

Les épaules basses, la mâchoire crispée et le visage cireux, James Potter se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses paraissaient la seule chose empêchant le poids du monde de l'écraser.

* * *

II.

« Ils savaient, Professeur, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix d'où transparaissait son angoisse. Nous avions attendu des mois après le mariage exprès, pour que ce soit plus sûr, mais ils savaient. Ils connaissaient la date et le lieu exacts de notre lune de miel… »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Le regard qu'il adressa à son aîné au travers des verres épais de ses lunettes était chargé d'alarme. L'expérience qui l'amenait en ces lieux aujourd'hui l'avait profondément marqué.

« Cette fois, je crois bien que vous avez raison, monsieur. Il y a un traître parmi nous. »


	11. Bataille finale

**À ceux qui ont sauté directement au dernier "chapitre" posté** : revenez en arrière, plusieurs textes ont été mis en ligne en même temps.

* * *

Personnages/Couples : Poppy Pomfresh  
Rating : K+  
Défis : Tout en cent (c'est-à-dire caser le maximum des anciens défis de la communauté hp-100-mots en l'espace de 100 mots. Je ne vous les listerai pas mais sachez qu'il y en a 32 dans ce texte).

* * *

_Bataille finale_

Les Sortilèges Impardonnables fusent des baguettes de ceux ayant prêté allégeance à Voldemort. Corrompus, les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont trahi la neutralité négociée avec le Ministère et ont rallié les Mangemorts, transformant Poudlard en lieu de cauchemar où Aurors et défenseurs des Nés-de-Moldus risquent pire qu'une blessure : un baiser.

Sur le point de craquer sous la tension, Poppy prie pour une accalmie, pour la victoire. Elle regrette d'avoir refusé une promotion à Ste-Mangouste où sa routine aurait été fièvres, accidents et sutures.

Son courage l'abandonne, seul l'amour-propre la fait tenir. À tout prix, elle doit protéger les élèves : ils représentent l'avenir.


	12. Obsession

Personnages/Couples : Sirius, James  
Rating : K  
Défi : Obsession  
Nombre de mots : 100

* * *

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant l'air énamouré de James. Il trouvait à son ami un teint pâle, des traits tirés.

« J'ai l'impression de t'avoir posé la question un milliard de fois mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cette fille ?

— Tout ! Elle est belle, intelligente, mystérieuse…

— Mystérieuse ? En quoi ?

— Elle est intéressante. Et une sorcière très douée. J'ai rencontré mon égal, tu comprends ?, un défi permanent. Je ne m'ennuierai jamais. Je pourrais passer ma vie à vouloir la connaître mieux. »

Sirius cligna des yeux. L'obsession de son ami l'amusait souvent, l'inquiétait parfois, mais pour la première fois, il l'envia aussi.


	13. Plus que de raison

Personnages/Couples : James (Lily, Harry)  
Rating : T  
Défi : Raison (HP_100_mots) & Bonheur domestique (Bingo_fr)  
Nombre de mots : 5 x 100

Note de l'auteur : Je n'aimais pas beaucoup James mais plus je le drabble et plus j'apprécie l'homme qu'il a pu être à la fin de sa courte vie.

* * *

_Plus que de raison_

i.

James contemple sa jeune épouse assoupie sur le canapé, leur fils nouveau né endormi contre sa poitrine. Il repense à la réaction de Sirius lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, au sourire qui accompagnait les félicitations de rigueur et à la lueur au fond des yeux l'interrogeant : as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

Lui aussi avait songé qu'il s'agissait d'une folie. Le moment pour devenir parents n'aurait pu être plus mal choisi. Mais à les regarder tous les deux, si paisibles, à l'abri dans leur maison, James sent un bonheur indicible l'habiter, grandir en lui. Bien sûr, c'était Lily qui avait eu raison.

* * *

ii.

Des conseils que lui avait prodigués son père la veille de leur mariage, James en avait retenu particulièrement deux : _Quand vous vous disputerez, demande-lui toujours pardon. Tu seras celui en tort_, et : _On ne refuse pas un enfant à une femme. Si tu crois ne pas être prêt, fais-lui confiance : elle saura mieux que toi que le moment est venu_.

James aurait aimé que ses parents soient encore là, que son père rencontre le petit-fils qui porte son nom. En ces temps troublés, il voudrait bénéficier encore de son expérience, de sa sagesse. Il ne peut qu'espérer lui faire honneur.

* * *

iii.

C'est avec la naissance d'Harry que James est véritablement devenu adulte. Aujourd'hui qu'il est père à son tour, James prend la juste mesure du monde qui l'entoure et du chaos qui les menace. Plus que jamais, il refuse de plier devant la raison du plus fort ; cependant, il ne s'agit plus de se battre par conviction mais pour préserver ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde : la femme qui fait de lui un homme, et l'enfant qui le rend meilleur à chaque jour qui passe. Il sait avec une certitude inébranlable que ses enfants seront sa plus belle réussite.

* * *

iv.

Il y a un an encore, James se figurait sincèrement que sa femme était le centre de son univers, qu'elle était, devant même ses chers amis, la chose qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aimait déjà et, surtout, qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre davantage. Il doit aujourd'hui se rendre à l'évidence : son cœur est un puit de sentiments sans fond et, quoiqu'il puisse advenir dans les prochains mois, il prendra tous les risques, ne reculera devant rien pourvu qu'il préserve sa famille unie. Il les aime plus que de raison.

* * *

v.

Cet amour, songe-t-il, va au-delà de lui. Il est si grand, si inaltérable qu'aucun mage noir ne pourra le briser. Il est inconcevable qu'un être assoiffé de haine puisse avoir raison d'eux. Pour preuve, il en veut la sérénité qui l'envahit lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Lily et Harry. Au creux de leur foyer, ils parviennent à lui faire oublier la guerre qui tonne à leur porte. La confiance en l'avenir lui revient. Ils vaincront. Ils n'auront pas toujours à résider sous le sceau du secret. Bientôt, ils recommenceront à vivre.

Il a hâte de voir grandir son fils.


	14. Cette nuit-là

Personnages : Severus Rogue  
Rating : T  
Défis : Préjugé et Loup-garou (pour HP-100-mots) et Meurtre (pour bingo_fr)  
Nombre de mots : 5 x 100

* * *

Severus a envie de vomir.

Dans sa poche se trouve l'autorisation de madame Pomfresh de rejoindre son dortoir après le couvre-feu : il a refusé de rester à l'infirmerie. Il sait que d'ici quelques heures, le monstre y sera accueilli comme une victime. Il ne conçoit pas de se laisser de nouveau approcher par la bête. Severus est parvenu à le cacher à l'infirmière mais il en tremble encore. Cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit ; sans doute marque-t-elle un tournant décisif dans son existence. Il n'en mesure pas pleinement les conséquences mais c'est quelque chose qu'il sent intuitivement.

* * *

Severus a envie de vomir. Il doit la vie à son rival, à l'un de ses pires ennemis. S'il espère surmonter bientôt sa peur, il n'est pas certain de se relever de cet affront-là. Il se jure de leur faire payer un jour les événements de la nuit.

Severus descend jusqu'au sous-sol mais n'emprunte pas le chemin du dortoir des Serpentards. Il ne peut déjà faire face à ses condisciples. Il se réfugie dans la salle de potions, la pièce dans laquelle il se sent le plus fort, en sécurité. Ici, il est dans son univers. Rien ne peut l'atteindre.

* * *

Severus a envie de vomir. Oui, ils payeront. Cela prendra du temps mais puisque justice ne sera pas rendue, Severus trouvera lui-même le moyen de se venger. Le Serment Inviolable que Dumbledore l'a obligé à prêter tantôt lui pèse lourd sur la langue, il devra emprunter des chemins tortueux pour parvenir à ses fins. Certaines potions doivent mûrir des semaines, parfois des années. Ce n'est qu'une question de patience.

La chose mourra. Quant aux autres, en particulier Black, ils ne resteront pas impunis. La haine qui brûle en lui demeurera vive aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Il n'y aura aucun pardon.

* * *

Severus a envie de vomir. Il ignore qui le dégoûte le plus, de la créature dans la Cabane Hurlante (combien ce nom a pris tout son sens, ce soir !) ou du directeur qui l'accueille au sein d'une école remplie d'élèves, impuissants face à un tel monstre. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh, assurément tout le corps professoral de Poudlard… tous complices de cette aberration. Laisser une bête sanguinaire arpenter les mêmes couloirs qu'eux sous le masque d'un être humain. Aller jusqu'à faire d'elle un préfet, la récompenser et lui donner une bribe de pouvoir sur eux ! Ce soir, tous ont perdu son respect.

* * *

Severus a envie de vomir. Dire qu'il va passer encore deux ans dans cet endroit, à paraître faire preuve de déférence envers des gens qui, à ses yeux, ne méritent plus le titre de professeur. Privilégier les monstres aux humains n'est pas une idéologie que Severus souhaite embrasser.

Il songe à l'autre courant de pensée, qui se propage en messe-basse mais gagne chaque jour en force. Préserver la pureté du sang de ce qui le pollue. Severus comprend soudain qu'il ne s'agit pas que des Moldus et mesure pleinement le danger que représente la politique menée par un vieux fou.


	15. Calendrier

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une belle et heureuse année !

* * *

Personnages : Peter Pettigrow  
Rating : K  
Défi : Calendrier (et pour être plus précise, celui de 1973, soit leur deuxième année)  
Nombre de mots : 2x100

* * *

Peter ne possède ni le génie inné ni le courage naturel de James ou Sirius. Il ne lui suffit pas d'entendre quelque chose une fois pour le comprendre, de le lire une fois pour le retenir ; pour lui, tout est un long processus. Sa première réaction n'a été ni l'enthousiasme ni la fascination. Les questions, comme les mots de réconfort, ne se sont pas bousculées sur ses lèvres.

Non. Sa réaction instinctive a été une peur viscérale qu'il n'a pas su contrôler.

Dimanche 18 mars. Mardi 17 avril. Jeudi 17 mai. Vendredi 15 juin. Mercredi… 12 septembre ? Dimanche 18 mars…

Peter est un élève qui doit travailler d'arrache-pied sur tout, y compris lui-même. Il n'est en rien un sorcier remarquable mais c'est un garçon plein de bonne volonté qui désire faire ses preuves, se montrer à la hauteur.

Samedi 17 février. Jeudi 17 avril… non, mardi 17 avril et jeudi 17 mai. Samedi 17 novembre.

Le calendrier caché contre son torse, il recommence inlassablement, jusqu'à pouvoir les réciter dans son sommeil. Il veut les connaître sur le bout des doigts, sans que les cernes croissant sous les yeux de son ami n'aient à lui rappeler les cycles de la lune.


	16. Résolution

Nuits du FOF – 4 janvier 2013

Personnages/Couples : James Potter (et Harry)  
Rating : K  
Défi : Résolution  
Nombre de mots : 2x100  
Note : J'ai comme une impression de redite de _Plus que de raison_ (drabble n°13) mais bon, c'est la seule idée qui me soit venue.

* * *

Harry suce son poing durant son sommeil. Le voir téter ses doigts minuscules et fripés dans un bruit mouillé de succion est la chose la plus adorable que James ait jamais vue. Son fils est la chose la plus adorable qui soit ; il ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Ses grands yeux verts (et un peu globuleux, il faut bien l'avouer) qu'il a hérités de sa mère, sa tignasse sombre et déjà épaisse pour son âge, les odeurs de lait, de talc et de ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui lui est particulier. Le rosé de sa peau si délicate…

Comment un être aussi débordant de vie, qui n'a de cesse d'explorer l'univers qui l'entoure, peut porter le poids d'un tel destin sur les épaules dépasse l'entendement de James. Faire l'objet d'une prophétie n'est pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour Harry mais une part de lui ne peut étouffer la braise de fierté qui l'anime. Son fils, son enfant va changer le monde.

Du revers de l'index, James caresse la joue rebondie sans prendre garde à la bave de bébé qu'il récolte au passage.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime, Harry. Je te promets, je serai toujours là pour toi. »


	17. Sélénite

Les drabbles 15 à 17 ont été postés ensemble : n'hésitez pas à revenir en arrière pour tous les lire !

* * *

Nuits du FOF – 4 janvier 2013

Personnages/Couples : Remus Lupin  
Rating : T  
Défi : Psychose  
Nombre de mots : 230  
Note : Ça fait un moment que j'y songe. J'aurais aimé conserver le format drabble pur jusqu'au bout mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de créer un autre recueil juste pour une histoire de nombre de mots.

* * *

_Sélénite_

La nouvelle lune est la période du cycle préférée de Remus. Tout d'abord parce que l'astre absent du ciel ne se rappelle pas à son souvenir, telle une malédiction ou un mauvais sort. Ensuite, parce que c'est le seul moment où Remus a l'impression d'être lui-même.

Remus hait subir les variations de la lune jusque dans ses humeurs. C'est bien assez qu'il se transforme en monstre sanguinaire lorsque la lune décide d'être ronde et cruelle. Mais en vérité, l'astre régit chaque jour de sa vie.

Plus la lune croît et plus une énergie animale et malsaine l'envahit. Il perd patience, s'agace d'un rien et doit faire appel à tout son sang froid pour calmer celui bouillant de la bête. Cette marée émotionnelle finit toujours par prendre le dessus et explose alors avec violence.

Même après, la lune ne le laisse pas en paix. Vidé de ses forces, blessé dans sa chair, la vigueur du loup fait place à l'apathie. Son épuisement est tel que la vie paraît ne pas avoir de sens. Il ne trouve plus goût à rien et, les premiers jours en particulier, tout ce qui touche sa langue a la saveur du sang.

Seule la nouvelle lune, la lune noire, la lune morte, lui accorde un semblant de répit. L'horrible vérité, qu'il n'ose dévoiler à ses amis, c'est que Remus n'est sain d'esprit qu'une fois par mois.


End file.
